7 Months
by Redlikeroses7
Summary: Prequel to "The Return of the Beloved Son". Focuses on the last 7 months of Rem and Subaru's stay in Kararagi before Subaru is transported back to Japan. It's also a stand-alone story with no real plot other than to show the development of Rem and Subaru's relationship, so you don't have to read TROTBS if you don't want to. Enjoy!
1. July 23rd

**AN: Thanks to JDUBZ for being an awesome Beta Reader! I ran out of creative ways to say this a long time ago.**

Chapter 1: July 23rd

It had been a month ago that Subaru had asked Rem to run away with him, and it was a month ago that Rem had agreed to run with him. Subaru still couldn't believe that she agreed. It took some persuasion, but in the end she probably couldn't resist his stunning looks. _OK, maybe I'm just full of myself._

After moving out to Kararagi, Rem and Subaru had found a place to live, a tiny apartment. It was cheap and run down, but it was, most importantly, affordable for two people who had run away with almost no money. Rem had paid the driver most of the money lent to them by Roswaal to cover any expenses that they may have while in the capital. What he didn't prepare them for was a journey to another country.

* * *

"Where are we going, Subaru-kun?"

Rem was currently being dragged out the front door of their apartment to go somewhere unknown to her.

* * *

All that had happened that morning was that Subaru had told her that he was going to take her somewhere special. For Rem, just being with her Subaru-kun was special enough, but to go somewhere special with her Subaru-kun was even more special.

They woke up early in the morning and went out shopping in the shopping district of their little town. With little tents and tables set up to sell goods at cheap prices, Subaru and Rem had to make do with what little money they had. However, the deal with Oki had definitely help them on two ends; having mayo and saving money.

Subaru moved to a clothing shop and looked at the women's section.

Rem tapped on his shoulder and looked around him, putting a finger to her chin, "Subaru-kun? Why are you looking at these clothes?"

Subaru turned to Rem and gladly explained, "Haha, well you see, Rem, I found a nice place to spend our Saturday." Subaru turned back around as he sifted through a pile of dresses, "Where we're going is a surprise."

Rem instantly got excited. Gasping, she held her hands below her chin and went on her tippy toes, "And Subaru-kun is going to wear a dress?!" Her eyes glistened at the thought of seeing Subaru in a cute dress.

A shadow casted over Subaru's face at the thought of something that embarrassing, "Gee, I didn't think something like that would make Rem so happy."

The shadow that had consumed his face disappeared when he found the perfect dress. He pulled it from the neat pile and held it out in front of his body for Rem to see. A triumphant look was etched onto his face as he presented a pale, peach colored summer dress.

Rem's small smile widened when she saw the dress. She walked up to it and felt it in her hands. "It's so soft and pretty, but…" she took the dress from Subaru and held it up to his body, "...isn't it a bit too small for Subaru-kun?"

Subaru mentally face palmed. _She still thinks it's for me…_

Subaru got the dress back from Rem and held it up to her her body, "No, Rem….. The dress is for you to wear."

Rem giggled and put her hands to her side as Subaru determined if it would fit her.

"Hmmmmmmm…" Subaru thought as he let Rem hold the dress while he stood back and imagined Rem wearing it. He snapped his fingers and smiled brightly, "You'll look gorgeous in it."

Holding up the dress, Rem used it to hide her blush.

"Hey, Rem. You OK?" Subaru used a hand to move the dress to the side and look at Rem. Her cheeks were still pink.

 _Was it something I said?_

The small shopkeeper approached them. It was an elderly woman who was dressed in bizarre clothing. "Can I help you lil'uns?" Her wooden cane made a tapping sound on the stone floor every time she stepped.

Subaru turned back around at the sound of the woman's voice. Waving with enthusiasm, he said, "Oh, no thank you for now. We're just looking to see what to get for my friend."

The woman switched her cane to her other hand and aid while shaking her head, "Well if you're getting something for the girl there…" she used her cane to remove the summer dress from Rem hands. "You're definitely not gonna want this."

She placed the dress back down onto the table and skimmed through another pile. After a few seconds, she found what she was looking for, "Hey we go." She pulled out another summer dress that was light blue, "I'm sure she'll fancy this one much more."

Subaru nervously smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I never really did have much fashion sense. Hehe." After, he waved a hand in front of him, "Anyway, it's not my decision. Rem?"

A sparkle danced across her eyes when she saw the dress. "It's beautiful."

The woman held it out for her to take.

Rem gladly held the dress in her hands and hugged it.

Seeing Rem make her decision, Subaru pulled out a pouch of coins, "We'll take it."

* * *

Rem's hand was being pulled to the dagon carriage outside their apartment by Subaru. Her other hand was holding down the sun hat she wore with her blue summer dress. Subaru still wore his track suit, he always chose to wear it any chance he got between washes.

"Where are we going, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru opened the door to the carriage with a bow, "Like I said, Rem-rin, it's a surprise." In his hand behind his back was a picnic basket so it kinda gave away the fact that it was a surprise.

Rem looked over Subaru's shoulder to see at the basket, "Subaru-kun, are you taking Rem on a picnic?"

He replied with a nonchalant face, "Maybe, maybe not."

Rem backed away from Subaru with a smile, "First a compliment, then a dress, and now a picnic? Subaru-kun spoils Rem too much. Rem likes it." Giggling her short, cute giggle, Rem turned to step into the carriage.

Subaru was frozen in place, dropping the basket, until he was able to get out what he wanted to say while making illegible sounds, "Tah, tah, tah, it's not like that!" His hands were in front of him with his palms up, gripping the air.

Rem's expression stayed true as she sat down. She looked at Subaru who was still looking at her from the outside. Patting the seat in front of her, she tilted her head and closed her eyes. Subaru couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked.

Subaru took a deep breath before stepping into the carriage. The blue haired ex-maid clapped her hands and bounced in her seat.

The driver of the carriage whipped the reins. They jerked forward as the dragon started to pull the couple away.

Suddenly, Subaru busted out the door of the carriage, yelling, "Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait!"

He practically fell on his face as he shot out of the carriage and ran back to retrieve the picnic basket he had forgotten on the floor. Rem poked her head out to watch Subaru. He ran back at full speed, noticing the carriage hadn't slowed down. "I said wait!" Waving an arm above him, Subaru desperately tried to catch up with the carriage.

* * *

About a dozen miles west of their little town was a lake that was surrounded by a large assortment of houses. However, they allowed it to be part of a large park that held a small wooded area and many grassy hills that people took their kids to. raspberry bushes were planted in the area to appeal to more kids, keeping the area lively and more popular among families.

Subaru had come across this place when he was delivering a large quantity of copper to someone a few cities across Kararagi. It was a long trip, but he was able to keep busy by taking in the sights, and learning about the area. Early on in his delivery, this lake had stood out to him and he thought it was a perfect place to relax and maybe have fun. Seeing it again on the trip back only confirmed his thoughts on going there. He was sure that the vibrant colored flowers that grew ubiquitously around the park would definitely appeal to Rem.

"We're here! Yes!" Subaru rose the basket into the air as he took in the view. They had broken a barrier of trees and were now in full view of the park. As expected, a vast lake steered a mile or two down in the opposite direction. Surrounding it were grassy plains and hills.

A smile formed on Subaru lips when he saw Rem marvel at the scene. "How did you find this place, Subaru-kun?"

"Well, when you deliver packages to god-knows-where, you tend to pick up some things along the way." He extended his arms towards the lake, "This was one of them!"

Rem put her hands behind her back and twisted the front of one of her shoes into the grass. "This place is beautiful, but not as beautiful as Subaru-kun." She immediately started girlishly running down the hill and towards the lake, giggling the whole way.

Subaru watched as her dress gracefully flowed behind her. He thought how cute she looked when she ran in that get up while her hand had to hold her hat down. However, when Rem's comment hit him he wasn't sure if he heard right. "Hey, Rem! What was that?!"

He took off down the hill, chasing after the fanatical demon.

Rem waited for Subaru to catch up to point out the geese that were swimming in the lake. "Subaru-kun, look! Ducks!"

The honking sounds of geese filled the air.

 _Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk!_

Subaru placed the basket down and looked at the geese from next to Rem, laughing internally at Rem's cute mistake, "You like geese, Rem?"

Rem noticed her mistake and blushed and shook her head, "I don't know. Rem has never seen one in real life. Rem has only ever seen them in paintings."

Being cooped up in a secluded village and mansion almost her whole life had deprived Rem of seeing many things in the outside world. One of those things was geese.

Subaru put a finger up, "Tell you what, Rem. I dragged you here to Kararagi so it's my duty to make your stay here as enjoyable as possible. First step is to expose to you things you never were exposed to before, things that'll be enjoyable of course…." he began rummaging in their basket.

Curious as to what he had planned Rem stared at Subaru, "Hm?"

"Ah, here we go." He pulled out a small loaf of bread. "I made sandwiches for this occasion, but brought more bread for each of us in case we were still hungry. Don't worry, they can have this one and we'll share the last one." Tearing off a piece, Subaru handed it to Rem. "Throw it at the geese."

Doing as he instructed, the bread landed near one of the geese. It eagerly gobbled it up and went back to whatever it was doing before.

Rem gasped happily when she saw the goose eat the bread. She tugged at Subaru's sleeve, "Subaru-kun, it ate the bread!"

Subaru laughed light heartedly, "Ha, yeah they do that, Rem."

Tearing off another piece, Subaru threw one himself, but this one didn't go as far. His plan was to get them closer so Rem could see them better.

After throwing another piece, he gave the rest of the loaf to Rem, saying with an encouraging smile filled with warmth, "Try to lure some closer so you can get a good look at their cute faces. I'm going to set up the picnic."

"OK, Subaru-kun." Rem smiled as she threw a piece of the bread into the water.

Subaru picked up the basket and moved back so they can be under the shade of a tree that wasn't too far off. Setting the basket down, he retrieved a thin green blanket from within and laid it on the grass.

When he laid out the blanket, he also started to empty the basket . He pulled out sandwiches, orange slices, strawberries, the last loaf of bread, and corked bottles of apple juice. _Or appa juice as they call it here._

When Subaru finished he looked at his work, "There...all done. For a guy that can't do much...this looks acceptable."

He turned to see Rem happily tossing more of the bread to the approaching geese. Subaru thought she looked so carefree there so he pulled out his metia and followed Rem with it's camera setting.

He snapped a shot of Rem tearing off a piece of bread, one of her tossing it, another of her noticing more geese coming closer, another of her face growing nervous as more geese began to surround her, another of her edging her way out of the circle and the bread still on hand, another of her backing away from the geese with a nervous smile, and then the last shot was of Rem running from the geese as they chased her. They were obviously just trying to get to the bread, Subaru laughed as Rem ran towards him.

"Subaru-kun!"

Subaru laughed louder, as he grabbed the load that he had with him and got ready to throw it. Rem kept running towards him, her eyes watering.

The bread sailed from Subaru's hand like a football, flying over the geese and catching their attention. All of them moved back into the water where the bread landed.

Rem collided into Subaru's chest, digging her face into him. She looked up at Subaru with innocent eyes and said in a quiet voice, "Are they gone?"

He answered while patting her head, "Yes, Rem-rin, they're gone. They should be busy now so they won't bother you."

Rem blushed when Subaru called her by the pet name he'd given her. She smiled and rubbed her face into Subaru again, taking in his scent, "Thank you, Subaru-kun…"

* * *

The geese had finished the bread a long time ago and hadn't come back to Rem for more, much to her relief.

The two had been eating together under the shade of a tree, talking about little things and watching fisherman sail out into the lake and try to catch something.

Subaru leaned back onto his elbows, watching one of the men reel in a big weird looking creature.

He had come to love his time in Kararagi. It's resemblance to home was uncanny and he loved everything about it. Being in Kararagi was the happiest thing in his life, especially with Rem. That's when he asked her, "What makes you happy, Rem?"

In mid bite, Rem opened her mouth and said, "Why, Rem's hero of course, Subaru-kun."

Subaru sat up full and looked at Rem, "No...what truly makes you happy? What's the first thing that comes to mind when you think of happiness?"

Staring into Subaru's eyes intently, Rem answered as best as she could, "Well...Rem has always wanted to be happy with life. Rem think about the future a lot...more than she probably should, hehe." She looked out into the lake. "Rem has always wanted a family since mother and father... The only thing I had left as a family was Nee-sama and so I cherished her. Rem tried to do everything she could to please her sister; wake her up, dress her, help her with work, and make her happy in the end. It all worked, Nee-sama was happy and content. However, Rem knew that wouldn't last forever. When life moves forward and splits into different paths for different people, they must take that road even if it means leaving others behind temporarily." Rem grabbed her sandwich with two hands, her expression falling. "People change, Subaru-kun, and when that happens, so do the people around them. Nee-sama and I won't be together forever….I know that." She ripped the sandwich in two. "Soon we'll grow apart. Nee-sama will see that Rem is no longer needed when we leave the mansion to live our own lives. I won't be by Nee-sama's side anymore and she won't be by mine. That's what saddens, Rem."

Slowly, her smile began to come back, "But what does bring Rem back to hope is the thought of starting a family. With a family, I'll be tied with the one I love and our wonderful children. That way Rem will never be alone again because I'll have my own handsome husband and darling, little kids to take care of. It'll fill the hole that Nee-sama had once occupied in place of our parents.

"And someday, everyone's time must come to an end. It's a bad thing to say, but Rem would rather die before my husband. That way I'll be surrounded by the one's I love; my husband, my children, their children, friends, family, and maybe Nee-sama. Then Rem will go in peace, sent off by her loved ones. Thinking that, Subaru-kun, is what makes me truly happy."

Subaru shifted in his spot so his head rested on Rem's lap. He looked up at Rem's face with a big smile, winking at her. "Well, Rem. When the day comes that you finally meet your future husband," he poked her on the top of her head, signifying that her horn had protruded. Blushing, Rem made the horn shrink back into her head. "I hope he's as fanatical as you are."

After making her horn come back in, Rem started to tear up at his words. Her hat blew off her head from the wind, but she made no attempt to retrieve it. The feeling of Subaru's head on her lap was something she didn't want to go away. "I think he already is."

* * *

The sky was starting to darken. Rem and Subaru laid in the same position; Subaru's head on Rem's lap while she stayed still to not disturb him.

Subaru had fallen asleep long ago, but Rem remained awake, watching Subaru's face. It reminded her of a baby; a cute, innocent, little baby. That's one of the many things she found so endearing about him. If only he could see just how much Rem wanted him, but instead he chose to look the other way out of embarrassment.

"Subaru-kun looks like an angel when he's asleep."

Rem stroked his hair, feeling the strands move in between her her fingers. She trailed her fingers down to the back of his head and to his neck. Subaru shivered in his sleep at the contact and Rem quickly removed her hand.

Rem giggled quietly, "Subaru-kun is so sensitive under Rem's touch." She began to play with his ears while he slept soundly, unaware of Rem's fondling.

Her hand cupped his neck while her thumb caressed his cheek. _Subaru-kun's skin is so soft._

While doing this, her eyes fell onto his lips. Her thumb stretched to the end of Subaru's mouth and was just about to skim his pink lips, but she stopped herself and looked away, removing her hand.

Heart thumping, Rem slowly began to slowly turn back to Subaru's sleeping form. "Why, Subaru-kun? Why must you be so cruel even when you are asleep?

"Keeping me from loving you to my heart's extent is what hurts me the most." she looked back at his lips, "Maybe if I…." She leaned her head down until she could feel his breath on her lips. She lowered even more until her own lips were mere millimeters from his. _Subaru-kun._

"No.." At her own volition, Rem pulled away before she could do anything else. She hugged her own body out of embarrassment of what she almost did. Shutting her eyes tightly, she thought, _Subaru-kun's cuteness is too cruel to Rem._

The stars in the sky shined brightly on Rem as she gazed back at them. _Maybe….if Rem did it indirectly…_

She looked back down at Subaru's peaceful face, his lips slightly parted.

"Subaru-kun, forgive me…."

Using the tips of two of her fingers, Rem lowered them until they touched Subaru's lips. She gasped at the warm feeling, wishing she could feel that on her own lips.

Removing her fingers, Rem said sadly, "Subaru-kun…."

Blushing, she put the two fingers that had touched Subaru to her own lips, sealing an indirect kiss. She held them there for 10 seconds, trying to take in the feel of his lips with her imagination. A burning feeling of struck her in the chest, it was one she hadn't felt in a long time. It was burning love. Rem was deeply in love with the scrawny, cocky boy from another world.

Rem heard a noise behind her and turned her head. A man was carrying a lantern and waving at her as if to tell her to hurry. It was their ride back home.

Wiping a tear that had just formed, Rem turned back to Subaru. Before waking him, she whispered into his ear, "I will wait for you…...my husband."


	2. Breakfast

**AN: JDUBZ is an amazing Beta Reader who needs a medal for just being who he is.**

 **Update: Chapter 1 has been deleted, so this is now Chapter 2 instead of 3.**

Chapter 2: Breakfast

* * *

August 7th

Warmth.

That was what Rem felt on her back as she woke up with a smile on her face. The gentle curl of her lips was the result of images produced in her dreams that would make her the happiest girl in the world.

Curling further into her blanket, she whispered happily to no one in particular, "Suuubaru…"

A single name. The name of the one person that Rem believed could bring out the real her and make her feel wanted and needed. Coming to Kararagi was probably the happiest decision Rem had ever made in her life. Considering her past, it may have just been the best thing to ever happen to her.

From outside the window came the sound of a carriage being pulled across a rocky road. The racket forced Rem awake, like it did every morning. She yawned and softly rubbed her eyes, her dream fantasy still planted in her head.

Rem turned in bed, expecting to see Subaru sleeping next to her in a warm embrace. However, a look of disappointment crossed her face when that wasn't so. Next to her was just an empty space on the bed, not even enough for another person to fit on.

Sinking her head deeper into the pillow, thoughts of longing filled her head as she thought of who she wanted next to her right now. If only he'd be more comfortable about expressing himself to her the way she wanted him too, straight and to the point.

Sadly, she still couldn't help but feel Subaru still had feelings for Emilia. When they left Lugnica he had said that he no longer felt the same way about her, but Rem still believed a small part of him held on. That was fine with Rem, but she wouldn't know what she would do if he chose Emilia over her.

It was because of these feelings that a few days after their little visit to the park, Rem had brought up Emilia.

" _When we go back, Subaru-kun, Rem would hope you wouldn't fall for Lady Emilia again."_

At the time, Subaru had been washing the dishes as Rem cleared the dining room table.

He looked at her with suspicion, " _And why's that?"_

Smiling with confidence, Rem placed two small bowls into the sink, " _Because then Subaru might be too preoccupied with Lady Emilia to spend quality time with Rem."_

"Quality _time?_

Quality time could've meant a lot of things to Subaru, and Rem knew it.

Ignoring his question, Rem put a finger onto her chin and spoke her thoughts, " _Or maybe, Rem could keep Subaru in Kararagi until he is ultimately too attached to Rem to ever leave her for someone else. Perhaps then Subaru will truly be mine and mine only."_ She was brimming with happiness.

Subaru didn't look at Rem, but could tell by the excitement in her voice that she was smiling.

Sighing, he placed his hands on the edges of the sink, " _Rem, saying stuff like that usually scares guys away. You should feel lucky I'm used to it by now."_

Rem giggled as she went to retrieve more dishes, " _Then I guess Rem is a lucky girl."_

The conversation had ended there and a new one began about work as the two washed the dishes together, side by side.

In present day, Rem got out of the bed and brushed her hair. She applied her usual hair clips and ties to give her her signature look that everyone knew her by.

Today, in particular, was different. Today was Sunday, Rem and Subaru's 'Fun Day', or as Rem would put it, 'Flirt Day'.

It never had an official name, but the two each came up with their own ideas of what to call it since it was the day they both always went out and escaped the boring apartment. On days like these, Rem would flirt with Subaru, this with most attempts going over his head, she could only hope that he caught on. She was patient with him no matter how dense he could be when it came to people showing affection and appreciation towards him.

With their apartment room being so small, Rem could clearly hear sounds coming from the kitchen.

She heard Subaru whisper loudly, "Ow! Damn it!"

Worried for him, Rem rushed into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen.

"Subaru-kun, are you okay?!"

From the small kitchen, consisting of only a sink, a small counter, a cooling pantry room, and a stove, Subaru looked up at Rem, holding his hand under running water. His eyes looked shocked, but not at the woman he stared at.

Rem rushed to Subaru with a worried face, "Subaru-kun, what's wrong?"

Without saying a word, Subaru removed his hand from the sink and held it out to show Rem the burn mark he had on it. A dark red blotch was covering almost his entire palm.

Rem gently took hold of Subaru's wrist and brought the burned hand closer for inspection. She hated to see Subaru this hurt so she wanted to help in any way she could. Using her water magic, Rem willed the surface of her other hand to cool down.

Rem held her now-cold hand in Subaru's burned one, making him sigh graciously. A smile now on his face, Subaru looked sweetly at Rem and rubbed her head, "Thank you, Rem-rin. You're absolutely amazing."

Her pet name from Subaru was something Rem only heard on few occasions when she helped Subaru in some way. To her, hearing it was enough to out do any praise Subaru could come up with to thank Rem. But what was better than any praise or pet name were the head rubs and head pats. Rem considered them both a treasure and a curse. She valued each and every pat she got, and wished each rub would never end, but she knew it had to at some point. That was the curse, that each sequence of rubs and pats would end, only to come again later and end again. A curse.

Blushing when Subaru messed up her hair, Rem looked up at Subaru again with concerned eyes, "What happened, Subaru-kun?"

Embarrassed, Subaru tried to sound confident while he was actually feeling stupid, "W-Well, you see, Rem. I wanted to try making breakfast for a change, but I kinda, maybe burned myself with the heating crystal. Haha."

The pain in Subaru's palm began to lessen the longer Rem held onto it.

Giggling, Rem walked over to the sink, pulling Subaru along since she had his hand. She let the water run on cold and grabbed a small, thin towel from a cabinet.

Subaru looked on curiously, "Rem?"

Humming, Rem folded up the small towel on the counter and then placed it under the cold water until it was wet but not soaked. She let go of Subaru's hand and wrapped the towel around it.

"Please hold that there, Subaru-kun."

Rem smiled warmly at Subaru and then turned around to retrieve eggs from the cooling pantry. Holding the cool towel, Subaru asked Rem, "Um, what are you doing?"

Rem looked out the pantry door with eggs and sliced ham in her hands, a smile on her face, "Making breakfast, remember?"

When Rem exited the small pantry room and placed the food items on the counter, Subaru grumbled, "Well I was going to make breakfast for you. If only the stupid crystal turned on normally." He eyed the stove evilly.

Smiling from the thought of Subaru even _attempting_ to make her breakfast. He'd never been good at cooking anything, so to have him try for her sake warmed her heart.

"Don't worry, Subaru-kun, Rem will make it for you so you can make sure your hand is okay." To emphasize her point, she lightly poked the wet towel.

Out of shame, Subaru brought his burned hand closer to himself so he could shield it from Rem's eyes. Rem giggled at the gesture.

Slightly irritated that Rem wasn't quite understanding what he was trying to do, Subaru said to her, "But I wanted to make it for you because you're always so much help. I know that if I came here alone I wouldn't have come nearly as far as I have today. And that's only because I had you here to support me."

He held his hands out towards Rem, who was wondering why Subaru was acting like this.

Subaru sounded distressed, "And I know I'm not much help really. I mean... _sure,_ I have a job and whatnot, but I don't do anything else to benefit you. You helped me all this time and I have almost nothing to show my appreciation for it."

Finally understanding what Subaru was trying to say, Rem looked sweetly at him. Not with love or longing, but understanding.

"I thought that maybe if I could at least make something as simple as a fucking breakfast. I cou-."

Rem frowned and said suddenly, "Subaru!"

Realizing he'd just cursed, Subaru apologized before pressing on, "Right, sorry. I thought I could make a simple breakfast to show… I don't know! I thought it would show _something_!"

The 'no cursing' rule was a rule made up by Rem, who'd started getting upset with Subaru's frequent use of them. Rem thought of them as potty mouth words that only belonged to criminals, thugs, and, possibly, Witch Cultists. So now whenever Subaru cursed, Rem would scold him lightly because she knew he was trying.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not taking you for granted and that everything you do for me I'm the most thankful for because I know you don't _have_ to do it. You _choose_ to do because you know _I_ can't. You know that I'm useless when it comes to cooking and handling myself out here. You know that I have no talents that would exclude me from others in a good way. You know I have a tendency to cause trouble everywhere I go."

Subaru chuckled lightly when Rem nodded with a smile.

Subaru's voice softened into one that spoke lovingly, "And I know you know these things because I can see it in your eyes everytime I leave for work."

Rem's back straightened and her eyes slightly widened as if she'd just been caught doing something wrong.

"That's right, Rem. I notice things too. I notice you look at me with nervous eyes every time I leave. I notice that you keep a close eye on me whenever we go shopping at the market, as if making sure I don't cause trouble. I notice the look of relief you give me when I come back from work. Your little sigh as if a weight had been lifted off your shoulders."

Rem blushed and looked away, only for Subaru to pinch her chin and face her towards him.

"Rem...I don't want to be that weight. I don't want you to worry about me everytime I leave your sights. I can tell it stresses you and I don't want to be the one that makes you stress. I wanna see you become happy not because I didn't do anything wrong or run into trouble. I wanna see you become happy because you won't have to worry about me.

"Again, I don't want to be the weight that holds you down and stresses you. I want to be next to you so we can support each other equally. When something holds you down, I'll be there to take it off, and vice versa."

Subaru took off the towel wrapped around his hand and looked at the red mark, speaking sadly, "I'd been thinking of this for a few days now, and I had decided that today was going to be the start of a new me…. But I guess I still have a long way to go…. Huh, Rem?" he gave Rem a small smile.

Rem knew Subaru was hurting inside. It was true that all this time Rem had worried about Subaru and what he'd do. He seemed like a wild card to her, she never knew just what he'd do or say in a situation. There were so many different ways Subaru could react to something; anger, joy, shock. And depending on the situation he was in determined if his reaction was considered acceptable. That's what had gotten him in trouble a lot in the past. Especially with the nonsense he pulled in the Capital when he tried to defend Emilia. Subaru was a wild card Rem wished she could fully understand.

Thinking this, Rem giggled and nodded at Subaru's question, "Yes, Subaru-kun."

Subaru's head fell.

"Subaru-kun does have a long way to go, but Rem is patient and willing to wait. Subaru-kun is full of flaws, but that doesn't mean that they also can't be corrected. Rem is not saying that Subaru-kun is bad, if anything, you are the kindest man Rem has ever met."

Subaru lifted his head to look at Rem.

"What Subaru-kun did for Lady Emilia….. Rem understands you did it because you wanted to support her. You wanted to make sure she wasn't put in any danger because of her race."

She looked seriously at Subaru, "But there are certain things one can and cannot do. Rem knows fully that what Subaru does is under the best intentions, but sometimes the way Subaru-kun executes them is not always the smartest. That is what I am afraid of every day. Rem fears that someday you will run into trouble and I won't be there to help you right away like in the Capital."

The painful truth that Subaru feared came straight from Rem's mouth. The one thing he didn't want to hear from the one girl that'd been with him through thick and thin. It had become known to Subaru that Rem didn't trust him.

It hurt him. The emotional pain he felt competed with the physical pain he had once felt when Elsa's blade sliced open his body. The one person he trusted most of all and would lay his life on the line for didn't even trust him for his reckless behavior.

Subaru wanted Rem to trust him. As long as she didn't, she would carry the weight that was him on her shoulders all the time. He didn't want to be the one to slow her down and prevent her from being truly happy. The happiness she felt was because of his safety, not because of himself. The only answer he could come up with that he hoped would surely make Rem trust him more was to become more independent.

It was a long shot, but he needed to learn to do things on his own. He had to learn to make smarter decisions, to do things himself, to read things by himself without Rem's help, and to make his own goddamn breakfast. If Rem could see him become more reliable and independent then maybe she would trust him more to not do anything stupid. But where to start.

Tossing the towel to the counter, Subaru said sorrowfully, "Rem, I trust you. You know that, right?"

Rem wasn't aware that she didn't trust Subaru. So his question was met with confusion, "Subaru-kun?"

"And I want you to trust me. I don't want you to worry about what I can and might do because I know it's only hurting you and you don't even know it. I want to become my own man so you don't have to act the part in place of me."

"Subaru…"

"I want to be more useful. I want to be able to provide for you and give you the life you deserve. You've done everything, EVERYTHING, for me and I haven't done shi-...crap for you."

Rem took Subaru's hands into her own, careful about his burn, "That's not true, Subaru-kun. Just seeing you come home safe everyday is enough for Rem. All Subaru-kun has to do is come home, back to Rem for her to be truly happy."

Subaru grunted his teeth and shook his head, "That's not good enough, Rem. You're happy because I didn't screw up. Only then are you glad. Tell me, when you're at work what do you do in account to my well being?"

Rem paused before answering, looking into Subaru's eyes, "... I worry."

Subaru bounced once on his feet, "And that's exactly what I don't want you to do. I want you to be confident knowing I'm safe no matter where I am because you'll _trust_ me."

Rem saw the fire in Subaru's eyes. It was burning with determination. She could see that what Subaru said was true. He was going to work hard for her, he was going to fight his own demons for her, and he was going to win for her. Subaru wanted Rem to trust him and he was willing to do anything in his being to make that happen. That was what Rem saw in his dark brown eyes.

Rem said his name softly, as if calling out to a loved one, "Subaru…"

Hearing his name being said with such affection, Subaru's eyes watered, "... Yes?"

Reaching a hand up, Rem cupped one of Subaru's cheeks, "Would you care to help Rem make breakfast?"

Subaru looked at the red blotch on his hand once more. Finally smiling, he made a fist, ignoring the pain he felt.

He happily asked his eager Rem, "Is that even a question?"

* * *

Standing in front of the stove, Subaru was learning how to properly make a fried egg as Rem stood behind him, guiding his arms.

As Rem used Subaru's arms to peel the edges of the egg off the pan and flip it, Subaru looked down at the side of his chest where Rem was peeking her head from behind, "You know, where I come from _this_ is a typical thing some couples do. Except it's usually the guy teaching the girl."

Rem blushed madly.

Dense to his own words, Subaru had no idea what he'd just implied.


	3. Beach

**AN: Thanks to JDUBZ for being the usual awesome Beta Reader he is. :)**

Chapter 3: Beach

* * *

October 23

"Rem, did you remember the sunscreen?"

Rem tore her attention from the palm trees and turned to Subaru with a guilty expression. Before leaving for the beach, Subaru tasked Rem with bringing the sunscreen. However, she was easily distracted by Subaru who was checking out his body in a mirror. He'd wanted to make sure he looked good...enough.

She entwined her fingers nervously, refusing to look at Subaru because of the mistake she made. "Um, R-Rem may have forgotten. I'm sorry, Subaru-kun."

Subaru reached across the carriage and gently poked Rem on the cheek, making her look at him.

"Have no worries, Rem, you're hero is here to save the day!"

After his flamboyant declaration, Subaru pulled out a corked bottle of sunscreen from a bag of his. And presented it like a treasure.

Judging by Rem's happy reaction, it might as well have been a treasure.

Rem gasped lightly, "Subaru-kun is Rem's savior!"

She gladly took the bottle from Subaru and looked at the white substance inside. "Rem does get sunburnt easily. I hope Subaru-kun doesn't mind a tan Rem." At this, she looked at Subaru and smiled. Subaru couldn't help but smile back, her's was just so contagious.

Imagining Rem with a sunburn made him smile devilishly, "Aww man, Rem, if you get sunburned I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

Of course, Rem blushed. She tried balancing her breathing while holding a hand to her chest, which felt her rapid heartbeat. "Oh, Subaru-kun, please. You mustn't say such dirty things to Rem. It's embarrassing."

Subaru instantly caught onto what she was saying and frantically tried to reassure her of his true motives, "Nononono! You're getting the wrong idea, Rem! I'm not implying that! I'm not saying I wanna touch you anywhere inappropriate or anything! I was just making a little joke is all! I mean, it wouldn't be something I wouldn't want to do, but it's not something that's appropriate for us! I'm gonna shut up now!"

Subaru and Rem both stayed silent for a few minutes, embarrassment taking over both of them.

As they neared the Sileo Beach Rem began to marvel at all the shops and markets that lined the entire length of the street they were going down. The items for sell differed greatly than the ones sold in their own town. Here, they had more exotic fish, different spices, different clothing, and weird sorts of knick knacks made of shells.

Just as the carriage turned a corner, both Rem and Subaru got a clear view of the white sand beach.

Subaru loved how the sunlight reflecting off the ocean waves glistened in Rem's eyes, giving them an even more endearing look.

"Have you ever been to the beach, Rem?"

Without even looking at Subaru, Rem replied as she studied the waves with intense interest. "No, Subaru-kun. Rem has always wanted to, but Nee-sama and I just never could."

Subaru liked to learn more about Rem, it was something he enjoyed because he found her to be a fascinating person. "I think they're alright. I was never really an outdoors kinda guy. But now that I live with a girl I gotta be more open to things."

Rem raised an eyebrow at this, "Be more open to things?"

Subaru played with his hands, unsure now how to answer that exactly, "You know, if I'm more willing to do things I normally wouldn't, I would look like a better man. I'm pretty sure that's how that works. Like now, I don't mind going to the beach just as long as you're coming too."

This made Rem chuckle, "In Rem's eyes, Subaru-kun is just as manly as any other. And Rem will always be happy to be by Subaru-kun's side forever."

Surprised by this, Subaru scratched his neck nervously, "F-Forever? That's a pretty bold statement."

"Does Subaru-kun not like Rem enough? Rem will go away if he wishes so. That will make Rem sad." Rem emphasized her point by faking a sad smile, knowing well that Subaru would refuse.

Subaru refused, "No, I would be happy to have you by my side, Rem. And, well, to be with me forever you'd have to wine and dine me first. Haha!"

"Rem doesn't understand the meaning of your phrase 'wine and dine me.'"

"It means just what it means. Usually, before a couple gets...intimate, they first go on a date where they eat and drink." Subaru tried explaining as properly as possible, unsure of whether or not he did a good job.

Rem looked thoughtful, "Hmm. Subaru-kun once told Rem that a date was when a boy and a girl so someplace together. Subaru-kun and Rem are always alone at home where we eat and drink together."

Subaru reached forward suddenly and silenced Rem with a finger, "Ah ah ah! I know what you're thinking, and it's not the same."

The action shocked Rem, but when Subaru removed his finger he saw that she was smiling. It was a beautiful sight that he wanted to burn into his memory forever.

"Rem loves how gentle Subaru-kun can be."

The driver of the carriage pulled on the reins, stopping the carriage. She took off her hat and started fanning herself. Sweating under the hot sun, she jumped off the carriage and opened the door, saying to the two occupants, "Alright, we're here."

Subaru paid the woman in full with a respectable tip for having to suffer in the sun for so long. The drive from their home to the shores wasn't exactly short distance.

Afterwards, Subaru and Rem walked the pier and checked out the various shops. First thing they needed were swimming suits, something that Subaru was excited for for reasons that included Rem.

"How about this one, Rem?"

Subaru held up a cute pink bikini with small ribbons that adorned it. On the surface, Subaru held an innocent smile. However, inside, Subaru was smiling devilishly at the thought of Rem in something so revealing.

Rem looked at the garment and blushed, "I'm not too sure, Subaru-kun. Isn't it a bit…,.small?"

"I see what you mean," Subaru pulled up the piece to inspect, and started putting it away, a dead look on his face, "I guess I'll just put it back."

"Wait," Rem blushed at the thought of wearing it, but, "if it makes Subaru-kun happy Rem will use it." She grabbed the bikini and balled it up in her hands, an unsure look on her face.

Smiling again, Subaru release his eagerness on the matter and practically dragged Rem to the changing room, "Great! You'll look good in it, I swear."

* * *

Subaru looked at his media for the fifth time. He was still waiting for Rem to try on the bikini by hanging around the side of the cloth curtain.

 _It's been five minutes. What's going on?_

He was just about to call out to Rem to see if she was okay, but Rem's voice was faster.

"S-Subaru-kun?"

Suddenly, a blush spread across Subaru's face. "Yes, Rem, I'm here. Are you almost done? Y-You don't need help d-do you?"

Rem answered spastically, as if feeling the same thing Subaru was feeling, "N-No no no! Rem is alright. I'm just n-nervous about showing myself."

"We can get you something else if you like."

Even though she was more embarrassed than she'd ever been in her life, Rem still refused, "No, Subaru-kun said this will make him happy. So Rem will do it."

Subaru gave the curtain a wink and a thumbs up, "I believe in you, Rem. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Trying to stall, Rem asked, "You promise you won't hate Rem?"

The curtain shifted. Subaru sighed, "I can assure you that no matter what you'll look amazing."

Rem's face flushed red. She looked down at what she was wearing before catching her breath. There were only very few people who had seen her nude, and now she was about to be half naked in front of Subaru. It was something she didn't think would happen for a while longer.

"Okay, Subaru-kun, Rem is coming out." Shutting her eyes, Rem slowly pushed aside the curtain and revealed herself to Subaru.

It was like a dream come true. Dressed only in the pink bikini, Rem stepped in front of Subaru with a shy look and a strong blush on her face. The same went for Subaru.

After a second, Rem opened her eyes and stared into Subaru's eyes. There was a moment between the both of them that sparked a warm feeling inside them. It was this feeling that made Rem smile a smile that radiated love.

Subaru was the first to speak, breaking his absent mindless and reaching out, "R-Rem, you look….unbelievably beautiful."

Rem cupped her face, smiling, "Subaru-kun, please, saying such cute things will make Rem blush." It was perhaps the happiest moment of her life then and there, being praised by Subaru about her body.

Subaru tried his best to prevent his eyes from wandering to other parts of Rem besides her face, ultimately failing. This was visible proof to Subaru that Rem was more gifted in the chest region than her sister.

"So, uh, Rem? Y-You like it? Don't like it? Too small? T-Too uncomfortable? Whaddya think?"

The smile on Rem's face widened when she noticed Subaru's…..content stare. It proved to Rem that Subaru liked her, both for who she was and what she looked like.

Rem nodded and put her hands behind her back, leaning towards Subaru. "It feels a bit drafty, but if Subaru-kun likes it then Rem likes it."

With no shame, Subaru gave Rem a thumbs up and announced his agreement with the swimwear. With a small giggle, Rem skipped back into the booth and changed back into her normal clothing.

Meanwhile, Subaru leaned on the nearest wall and started catching his breath.

* * *

Three shops and one hour later, Subaru and Rem finally arrived to the blue waves of Sileo with an umbrella and a picnic basket filled with food. The first thing they did was cover each other in sunscreen, an activity both liked secretly. Well, with Rem it wasn't so much of a secret.

"Subaru-kun's back is so soft Rem can just sleep on it."

Subaru just laughed and enjoyed feeling Rem's small hand rubbing his back. It was a wonderful feeling that he hoped to feel again someday.

Turning around, Subaru got to see Rem in her swimwear again, and began to feel his mind go numb. She was so beautiful it was stupid. In fact, Subaru began to wonder if it was making him stupid because he started getting words jumbled around in his mind.

Rem placed the bottle into Subaru's hands, "Now my turn, Subaru-kun."

Subaru looked at the glass bottle stupidly, his mind unsure on how to process what was happening. "Wha-? Uhhhhh. Imma go uhhh. I-I-I-I-I uhhhh. Sure!" He blurted out the last word and started berating himself when Rem smiled and turned around to allow Subaru to put sunscreen on her back.

* * *

Subaru stuck the umbrella into the sand with slight difficulty. He was just about to ask Rem whether she wanted to eat or swim first but looked up to see that she was already making her way to the water excitedly. He quickly threw off his shirt and ran to catch up.

With happy energy, Rem practically skipped to the ocean waves but didn't go in. She made it partially into the water, but instantly jumped back when she realized how cold it was. By that time Subaru had already reached her.

Rem turned to Subaru while sticking her leg out to touch the water again with her toe, "Subaru-kun, it's cold."

Subaru tested the water by plunging his whole foot. "Wow. You're right, Rem this _is_ cold." With a sly smile, he bent down and put his hand into the crystal clear ocean. "But you know what's worse than a little cold water?"

Rem, frightened about something worse, put her knees together and looked around nervously at the other people accepting the beach. "What, Subaru-kun?"

Looking at his submerged hand, Subaru hid his face from Rem. "More cold water."

A large wave of cold water began making its way towards them. Subaru noticed, but Rem did not. She was preoccupied with looking at the now hunched over Subaru

Chuckling with excitement, Subaru suddenly lifted his hand from the water and sprayed Rem with the cold liquid. Like he had planned, Rem screamed in shock at the cold and started cowering up.

"Come, Rem, let us face the cold together!"

With mindless happiness, Subaru swept Rem off her feet and carried her bridal style. Rem wiped the water from around her eyes and suddenly felt herself being lifted into Subaru's arms.

Confused, Rem looked at where Subaru was looking and asked, "Face the cold?" That was when she got it. Coming closer and closer to the two was a wave that was a little taller that Subaru.

To Rem it was a foreign sight that brought chills down her spine. She remembered hearing about them, they were apparently called waves. And waves in the ocean brought water. No, they were made of water. And the water she felt now was cold. So that meant…

Piecing it all together, Rem understood what Subaru meant. It was then, and only then, did Rem start to regret being with Subaru at that very moment.

"S-Subaru-kun?"

Subaru looked down Rem's worried face and gave her an encouraging wink. This, however, didn't help.

Rem turned to the ocean, watching as the wave came closer and closer. "Subaru-kun, please."

"Haha. Don't worry, my little Rem. I already know what you're thinking." Subaru's eyes held mischief that Rem couldn't help but notice.

"Rem doesn't like what Subaru-kun might be thinking." Closing her eyes, Rem tucked in tight so she resembled a pouty child fighting against their parents.

Unable to see the open ocean anymore, Subaru smiled wide, "You know me so well."

Rem felt the sudden jerk of motion as Subaru went sprinting towards the wave. That was when she opened her eyes again.

As they wave drew nearer, Rem began to scream in both fear and excitement. Meanwhile, Subaru laughed at the moment they were sharing together.

Before they collided with the wave, Subaru turned and threw himself into the wave to protect Rem. However, this did not protect her from the water.

The sudden rush of cold water made Rem shiver when she stood up, the water up to her shoulders. Next, Subaru broke the surface with a stupid grin on his face.

In a fit of random aggression, Rem splashed Subaru with water. "That's what Subaru-kun gets for making Rem cold."

"Hahaha! Ah come on, Rem, you'll get used to it." Subaru also splashed Rem with water.

Truthfully, Rem _was_ starting to get used to the water. Although she didn't admit it, she showed it by slashing Subaru with more water. The battle turned into an all out war filled with airborne water, crashing down onto the enemy.

Rem covered her face that held a smile, stating happily, "Subaru-kun, stop!"

Subaru's unrelenting attacks didn't lessen, "Hey, you started it! Haha!"

Just then, another wave crashed into the two and sent both of them underwater. When they broke the surface, Rem tried tackling Subaru but found out that she was slower in the water. Thus, she ended up hugging him aggressively.

Confused, Rem felt Subaru's arms wrap around her too. She looked up with a, "Huh?"

Rem liked the calm look Subaru had on his face. He was smiling with his eyes closed, breathing evenly. He looked like he was just enjoying the moment peacefully. Deciding to join him, Rem leaned her head on Subaru's shoulder with a smile on her face.

They stayed there for only a few seconds before Subaru pushed Rem away to look at her. With a blush on his face, Subaru began to ask her, "Hey, Rem, do you ever think that maybe someday we could….I don't know, go on a real da-?"

A wave of water crashed into the two, ruining what Subaru was going to say.

When Rem resurface, she looked to see that Subaru was yelling at the ocean, daring it to do that again. With a giggle, Rem reached through the water to find Subaru's hand.

Subaru immediately stopped yelling when Rem wrapped her fingers in his. He turned to Rem and went beet red upon seeing her beautiful smile that could make his day any day.

"Subaru-kun, maybe it'd be better if went back to a more shallow part."

Without even hearing his answer, Rem started guiding Subaru back to shore. All the while, Subaru was grateful their hands were underwater because otherwise Rem might've felt how sweaty they were right now.

* * *

About an hour later, Subaru and Rem went back to their spot on the beach and started eating. As usual, the good was provided by Rem; meaning it was delicious. Subaru proved this by constantly complimenting the food, making Rem smile each and every time.

After their small dinner, Subaru decided to take Rem to a place on the pier. Subaru wasn't sure Rem had ever tried ice cream, but if she didn't then he would be happy to introduce her to it.

"Say, Rem, do you feel like dessert?"

Rem stopped watching the waves and jerked her head towards Subaru. Her excited reaction was what pleased Subaru, "Yes! Rem likes dessert!"

Smiling, Subaru reached over and started rubbing Rem's hair, "Haha, I thought you'd say that."

"What does Subaru-kun have in mind?

"That depends, have you ever had ice cream?"

* * *

"Oh, that's cool."

This was Subaru's reaction upon discovering that the lovely couple that owned the ice cream shop were the inventors of it in this world. It wasn't anything like soft serve ice cream since this type was an earlier version. If anything, it was more like a snow cone with sweet milk and fruits.

Rem held the cup up to her face, inspecting the large mix of ice and colorful fruit, "This is ice cream?"

"Yeah, sure." Subaru handed Rem a spoon. "Um uh, ladies first."

Rem dug her spoon into the ice cream and scooped up a large portion. Forgetting any and all proper ways of eating, Rem happily stuffed the ice into her mouth with a delighted, "Mmmm!"

Having never had this type of ice cream, Subaru hesitated at first but got more confident upon Rem's satisfied moan of approval.

He tried his own portion and agreed that it was basically like shaved ice, only creamier. By the time Subaru only had his first taste Rem was already on her third.

Rem swallowed, saying happily on her tippy toes, "It's just like Subaru-kun!"

Subaru raised an eyebrow and looked at the now uneven mound of ice and it's now messy state. With this, he asked, "How?"

Rem held up a finger, "Because, like Subaru-kun, it makes me happy."

Subaru blushed and started rubbing the back of his head, "Ahaha hehe, that's, um, that's a pretty weird thing for ice cream to do."

Rem leaned forward and rested her head against Subaru's chest, saying, "But it's true."

Looking at Rem's peacefully form, Subaru decided to make a move. Moving an arm over Rem, Subaru rested his hand against Rem's side. He tried to scoot her closer so they could be closer but Rem suddenly yelped in both surprise and pain, "Ow!"

* * *

Subaru inspected a glass bottle of some sort of green gel. He passed it to a tan Rem when he was done, "It says here that it soothes and gets rid of sun burns."

With small tears at the corner of her eyes, Rem said, "Rem hopes it's like the stuff at the mansion." The _stuff_ being a strong ointment to cure sunburns, something Rem would get on occasion if she was gardening outside for too long.

Subaru was unsure how to respond since he had no idea what the stuff was, "Well, this stuff is aloe vera. I'm sure it'll be just as good...probably."

Rem looked sadly up at Subaru, "Probably?"

Subaru smiled at Rem and purchased the bottle.

After, Subaru and Rem began walking around the pier, wondering what to do. Subaru decided that then was a good time to figure out sleeping arrangements, "So where should we sleep, Rem?"

"Hmmmm." Rem put a finger to her mouth as she thought. After only a second, Rem stated that she wanted to sleep somewhere near the ocean so she could still see it. Subaru couldn't say no to such an innocent request and started walking with Rem to find any motels near the beach that had vacant rooms.

Slowly, Rem slipped her hand into Subaru's as they walked through a small crowd of people. Subaru noticed this of course and smiled as the sun began to fall to the horizon.

* * *

Rem and Subaru were able to find a motel that had a beautiful view of the sandy beach and the crashing waves only an hour later. Behind a closed door, the two began to do what needed to be done.

"Ah ah ah ah, S-Subaru-kun. It hurts."

"Just don't move, Rem. I'll do all the work."

"Ow, Subaru-kun is too rough. Please be gentle."

"Sorry, I'll slow down."

Subaru stopped applying so much pressure to Rem's back as he rubbed the aloe vera onto her back. Rem's sunburn was worse than they had ever thought before since even the slightest touch hurt.


End file.
